


Nice Things

by clockwork_spider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TYE verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Life is too short for us to ignore the nice things,“ Byakuran said, after a particularly saccharine romance movie. A pretty little tale about a young woman who lives with her head in the clouds and somehow found love along the way, written by someone who has trouble accepting drabness of reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Things

Byakuran was a perpetual hoarder, Mukuro has noticed. Flowers, jewelry, candy, random useless gadgets from Spanner and Shouichi. Pretty, useless things.

People, too, were methodically _hoarded._ Being a Sky, of course, meant the man was a natural magnet for people to gather around. The man himself held a rich interest in many, Sawada, Uni, Irie, and kept his subjects of interest close to himself.

And then there were people that Byakuran specifically _chosen_ , people whom the man claimed as his own. The Funeral Wreath, for example, came back to Byakuran even after receiving visions of the man’s future betrayal.

Mukuro has seen the way Kikyo’s eyes passively _followed_  Byakuran around, as if instinctively preparing to answer to every beck and call; Or the way Bluebell clung onto him for her life. Each of them have something missing, something that they’ve chosen to fill with Byakuran.

It’s a bit demented.

Mukuro could recognize damaged goods when he sees them. He himself has a collection of his own. But he kept his collection small, curated. He doesn’t _hoard_.

“Life is too short for us to ignore the _nice things,_ “ Byakuran said, after a particularly saccharine romance movie. A pretty little tale about a young woman who lives with her head in the clouds and somehow found love along the way, written by someone who has trouble accepting drabness of reality.

“Am I a _nice thing_ , a part of your collection of damaged goods?"Mukuro asked, curious, calm, intrigued.

Byakuran stared, blinking owlishly, "aren't we all?" He said with a light laugh, "damaged goods, I mean." There's a sentimental note to his tone, a hint of softness as he reached for Mukuro's hand.

Mukuro was vaguely reminded of the young women from the movie. He recalled the false god from the future, with radiant feathered wings. He remembered all the time he spent observing the world through the eyes of another, and all the time he spent, trapped in the body of his child self. He saw a young man before him, with a hoarding problem and a sweet tooth and problems facing reality.

"I suppose," he answered non-committedly. Reality has never been a friend of the illusionist anyway. He smiled, and brushed a few strands of white hair from Byakuran's face.

Byakuran laughed, and leaned over the table for a kiss. The kiss tasted of fruit parfait and coffee. It was too soft, and altogether too saccharine. Typical of the sweet loving hoarder.

Mukuro supposed, after all he's lived through, there's nothing wrong with enjoying a few nice things.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of from my discussion with in-mendacio-veritas on tumblr. I need consensual fluffy things for this ship. My take on Mukuro is slightly less angry here, but to be fair I’d imagine them to be older here anyway. Maybe he chilled out after raising Fran. Who knows.


End file.
